


to serve and care

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Charles and sub Erik, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Service Submission, Sick Fic, non sexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Charles is still quite content to be Erik's Dom, even if they don't see each other nearly as often as they should. That just makes it all the more painful when life gets in the way of the sessions they do manage to plan.





	to serve and care

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late response to an anon who asked for more D/s Cherik with Erik comforting Charles. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it, anon!
> 
> CW: chronic illness, slightly ableist thinking

It’s a well known fact in mutant communities that telepaths are prone to migraines. While the human mind was amazing enough to develop to the point it could connect itself to others, it was not quite so efficient at making sure it was prepared to deal with the consequences of such things. For all Charles tried to be humble, he was an incredibly powerful telepath, making him all the more prone to such things. He’d grown used to almost weekly migraines when he was a teenager and they hardly bothered him anymore. Except for when they had truly terrible timing and interfered with things he’d been looking forward to for weeks. 

 

Like the rare times he and Erik spoke, cleared out their schedules, and made plans to see each other and play. That was the universes’ least convenient time for one of his migraines. 

 

So Charles did what any sane man would. He took a handful of aspirin and tried to hide it. The aspirin didn’t do much to numb the pain, but Charles hoped some sort of placebo effect would set in eventually. Even if that was most certainly not how placebo effects worked. Charles didn’t want to hide away in a darkened bedroom now when Erik was coming to visit for the first time in months. He was more than happy to work through the pain for a few hours with Erik. He hardly noticed as Erik approached, distracted as he was by the dull ache, but when he came in through the window, helmetless, Charles was more than happy to abandon the work at his desk and wheel himself closer to Erik. 

 

“One of these days, I’m going to convince you to use the door,” he teased. 

 

“What a day that will be.” Erik shut the window, which logically wasn’t so loud a noise, but made Charles wince regardless. Erik frowned when he spotted it. As he knelt down in front of Charles, he asked, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yes, yes, love, I’m fine,” he promised, shaking his head. And then immediately regretting it because the sudden motion was rather painful. 

 

“I don’t know why you always insist on lying to me. I know I’m not the telepath, but I can tell when you’re not feeling well,” Erik murmured. He leaned up towards him and laid a gentle hand on Charles’ cheek. “Is it a migraine?” 

 

Charles sighed. One of these days, perhaps he’d be successful at lying to Erik, but that day had clearly not come yet. “Yes. But really, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing I can’t ignore for a few hours.” 

 

“Don’t be foolish. You need rest.” Erik insisted. 

 

“I’ll rest another time. You’re here and I don’t want to waste a second of it,” he said. 

 

Erik got back up to his feet and leaned down to kiss Charles’ head. “It won’t be wasted. Come, let’s go to your bedroom. I’ll take care of you until we sleep.” 

 

Erik started walking to the door that connects the office and bedroom without waiting for Charles to agree. Not that he needed to, Charles had always been very predictable, and even if he sighed in annoyance about it, he wheeled after Erik to follow him to the bedroom. Even as he followed, he complained, “I’m supposed to take care of you, Erik, not the other way around.” 

 

“Charles.” Erik stopped, now that they were in Charles’ bedroom, and turned to face him again. He knelt down in front of the chair once more and took Charles’ hands in his, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss one by one. “I enjoy serving you just as much as having you look after me for a few hours. I couldn’t enjoy any of that knowing you’re in pain. Let me serve you. Please.”

 

“All right, you stubborn man. You’d best not disappear for another three months after this, though,” he mumbled.

 

Erik just laughed softly at that, which Charles was all too aware was not an agreement. There was nothing to be done about that now, though, They could argue about it, but Charles was tired of arguing. And fighting an endless, useless fight was the last thing Charles wanted to do while his head was pounding. It was far better to continue their never ending game of pretend. 

 

Charles let Erik move him onto the bed, something they were both perfectly aware Charles could do on his own but occasionally handed over to Erik as a privilege. Erik undressed down to his boxer shorts before he helped Charles undress, as Erik was only rarely allowed to be more dressed than Charles. When they were both down to their underwear, Erik coaxed Charles to lay down on his stomach. 

 

“Just relax for a bit. I’ll give you a nice massage, how’s that sound?” Erik said. He retrieved some massaging oil from the night stand and joined Charles on the bed. 

 

Charles sighed, resting his head on its side to peer behind him at Erik. “I still say I should be the one looking after you. I promised you quite a lot from tonight when we planned it.” 

 

“You’re giving me the privilege to serve you and see you when you’re not at your strongest. What’s disappointing about that, motek?” he asked. Erik got up to straddle him with care and then started working on undoing some of the tension in Charles’ back and shoulders. “I don’t need to be always bent over your knee to feel like I’m yours. Just enjoy yourself now, why don’t you? Or else I might start to suspect you just don’t think I’m well suited to looking after my man.” 

 

“Well we can’t have that,” Charles agreed.

 

And though he still felt guilty over it, he ceased his complaining and just let Erik take care of him for an evening. Perhaps there really wasn’t something inherently terrible about moments of weakness. 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
